Solid state switch systems of various types, e.g., contactors, circuit breakers, relays and other solid state switches remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some solid state switches, improvements in power loss, e.g., during steady state operation of electrical devices and/or during inrush or other surge currents drawn by the electrical devices may be made. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.